The Innocent Wish
by Sovereign Violette
Summary: -DISCONTINUED- Seiya Serena. Romance. NOT for Serena Darien readers. Description inside.
1. Prologue

**I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. I am just a Sailor Moon loving writer, who has decided to be a fan of Seiya+Serena for every life time. :)**

**Bold: emphasis or A/N**

_'Character thought'_

_Flashback (like it is now :D)_

* * *

Description:

Two years ago, at the start of the battle with Galaxia, the Starlights were forced from their home, Kinmoku, to chase after and find their Princess, who was somewhere on Earth. What would happen if the Inner and Outer Senshi of Earth must now search for their missing Princess?

* * *

_Serena gazed up at the stars, watching them twinkling brightly, excitedly, as if happy someone were watching them perform. Serena stood on her balcony, lost in her own thoughts. She thought of Darien, her past love. She wasn't happy with him like she used to be. She knew this, and didn't bother to try and convince herself otherwise, like she had been doing throughout the two whole years that Seiya and the others had left._

_Serena loved Seiya, this much she knew. She felt it, much more than she ever had with Darien. Feelings so different, it nearly scared her, but it also gave her unbelievable warmth, and at that she knew it wasn't bad to feel them._

_She did, however, feel a bit guilty. She knew her pre-destined future. It was Crystal Tokyo, and she would be Neo Queen Serenity. Her husband would be King Endymion, and her future daughter would be Rini, the Princess of Crystal Tokyo. However, if she didn't marry Darien, there wouldn't be a Rini._

_At least, not the one she met and knew._

_Serena sighed, feeling a soft wind blow through her hair, letting it flutter slightly behind her, tickling her bare legs. She wore a dark navy blue skirt and a buttoned up white short sleeve shirt. She held her transformation brooch in her right hand._

"_This girl... I will protect this girl's shine! Even if it costs me my life!" __**(A/N: Sailor Star Fighter said this in episode 199 part 2/3 on youtube, 0:34-0:39)**_

'_No one protected me better than you had, Seiya.' She thought._

_Then she thought of her friends. They thought her and Darien were the most perfect couple in the world and that nothing could ever rip them apart._

_Well, they were wrong._

_Serena didn't love Darien anymore. At least, not as a lover. She loved him as a best friend, most defiantely, but no longer a lover. The sadness for his hurt feelings is inevitable, but, she knew she couldn't dwell on his feelings. She knew this fact, for she had sent him five pages full of how sorry she was. She would be forever sorry for his pain, but she wanted to be happy with the one she truly loved._

_Darien would not be the only one Serena would be hurting, no. She knew she'd hurt her friends by loving another. Their future would not be as Sailor Pluto, the Keeper of Time and Space, but also was known as Trista Meiou, had said it would most likely have been. The future they all had fought so hard for, would not come as they had expected it._

_Even though she knew this, she knew her inner sailor scouts would not fault her for it. They'd be a little mad at first, maybe, but they'd understand. They would want her to be happy._

_However, she couldn't say the same for the outter sailor scouts. Especially Amara. Serena knew Amara would want her to be with Darien above all else. She, along with the other outter senshi, wanted the future of Crystal Tokyo to be kept intact no matter what._

_But Serena no longer wanted that. She loved her friends deeply, but she wanted to be rid of her pre-destined future. She wanted a new future. A better future for everyone. She wanted everyone to be happy, and for once, she wanted to include herself as equally as them._

_Seiya's voice suddenly drifted into her mind. "Am I not good enough?"_

_Serena slowly closed her eyes. "Yes, Seiya... you are good enough. You deserve more than a meatball head like me." She murmured to herself, smiling sadly. "But... I'm sorry. I love you, and I just can't leave you alone."_

_Serena kept quiet, even from her thoughts for a moment, basking in the true meaning of love that she had discovered. Before she knew it, she had found herself thinking about how much she's changed. She was not the only one to notice. Everyone in her life, Sailor Scouts or not, noticed. She had matured a bit more, walking greater distances without falling and acting less like a cry baby in front of everyone. To her friend's surprise, they couldn't deny the change. Of course, Serena knew they thought it was just because she had realized she couldn't act like a child anymore, due to her age. But in reality, their reason was wrong._

_She had now dyed her hair black, and had one small bun in the middle of her head, while to rest fluttered out thickly (think of a mixture of Mina and Serena's hair style). She also wore violet contacts, though in truth, she didn't need them. She did this to hide her identity, for when she would leave this world and travel to Kinmoku. Why was she hiding herself? There were many reasons. She was scared she would not be loved by Seiya anymore, after all these years. She was scared he would reject her, like she had on the roof top that one rainy day, when he asked if he was good enough for her. She was scared of how she would be treated on another world, in another galaxy._

_Serena had been a fool, when she realized his true feelings for her. It was immediately after the Starlights and their princess had left. Not even thirty seconds had passed before she knew she had felt the same way. She could not change the past, but she hoped that she could change the present._

_Serena looked to the sky. "Moon Eternal! Make up!" She cried, letting her outfit change from a gulf of pink light into the outfit of Eternal Sailor Moon._

_She focused her energy as much as she could, until she felt the presence of her star seed and the silver crystal. They both glimmered brightly in her hands. She smiled softly, as a few tears streamed down her cheeks._

"_Please, I beg of you, change me from Sailor Moon to something more... something different. And then, take me to Seiya. Please!"_

_The two magnificent items in her hands obeyed her commands. A soft, sweet golden light engulfed Serena, making her feel something warm and sweet. She had begun to cry softly and silently. Her wishes came true. She was no longer Sailor Moon, but now, something much more powerful._

_Suddenly, angelic white wings sprouted from her back, spreading out fully, as if to show off their greatness. In the blink of an eye, Serena shot up as a soft golden light through the sky, and soon, through space, leaving Earth._

_All that was left behind to explain, somewhat, why she was leaving were two letters. One to her family and one to her friends. Each letter revealed different things, but over all, she was apologetic that she was no longer upholding everything they thought she would._

* * *

_As soon as Serena had left the Earth, she masked her Star Seed's presence in the Galaxy. She knew the other Scouts would know right away she had left, and she didn't want them to find her. As Serena expected, they were hurt and confused._

* * *

Preview of the next chapter:

_After a week of traveling through space, Serena landed at the edge of Kinmoku's Palace garden, completely destroying a flower bed of blue violets. She de-transformed and shakily stood up, having very little energy after the long journey. It didn't take long for a person with long, midnight black hair to spot her, along with two other people. One with brown hair, and one with silver. They noticed her unsteady stance and rushed toward her._

_Serena smiled just before the people could make it to her and said to herself, "I made it..."_

_With those words, Serena collapsed onto the ground, unconscious._

* * *

**Tell me what you think, please! Hold nothing out! :D**


	2. Luna Meih

Well, this is the first Chapter! :D I hope everyone loved the previous one!!

**Again, I do not own Sailor Moon or the characters.**

**(Just a note... when I talked about Serena's hair style... think of it like Sailor Pluto's (Trista's))**

**Bold: emphasis or A/N**

_'Character thought'_

_Flashback _

* * *

**~Inside the Kinmoku Palace~**

Princess Kakyuu, the Ruler of Kinmoku, was filled with remorse. She felt a familiar star seed disappear and this worried her.

She closed her eyes_. 'What happened to you, oh sweet light?'_

"Princess Kakyuu!"

The Fireball Princess looked up from her folded hands to look as her three most trusted Starlights threw open the throne room doors and rush inside. The three star senshi bowed to one knee graciously before their princess.

"Princess, we felt a star seed disappear." Maker said calmly, with a hint of concern and uneasiness.

Healer lowered her eyes to the floor. "A sweet, warm presence we have come to know disappeared..."

There was a moment of silence among the four individuals. There was no doubting who had disappeared. The truth was simply known to them.

However, even with the solid truth, Fighter pleaded with her princess. "Please, Princess, tell me that it wasn't Odango. Please..." Her voice became softer at the end, but the pleading note in her tone did not subside.

Princess Kakyuu sighed heavily. "I am sorry, Fighter, but it is true." The Starlights' eyes widened considerably. "The Moon Princess of that galaxy has disappeared."

Fighter felt tears in her eyes. "No... Odango..."

"How? How could she die?! She had everyone else protecting her!" Exclaimed a deeply upset Healer.

"She is not dead, Healer, or else you would have felt it." Kakyuu said slowly.

Maker stared incredulously at her Princess. "But... she **has** to be dead, if we can no longer feel her star seed's presence!"

"That's not--"

"Then is it possible she is alive?" Fighter interrupted.

Princess Kakyuu nodded. "There is a chance, if she--"

Suddenly, Fighter lept to her feet, tears staining her cheeks. "I have to go look for her!"

Just as she turned to leave, Healer and Maker stood and grabbed hold of her arms, holding her back.

"Stop this, Fighter!" Yaten said sorrowfully, "There is no point in looking for a star we cannot find!"

Fighter turned and glared at Healer, her eyes flaring with anger and anguish. "**No**! I can't just abandon her when she needs me!"

Princess Kakyuu stood from her throne. "Wait, Fighter. Please. Sailor Moon might have--"

Everyone's movements were suddenly cut off by a sudden invisible, electrical feeling passing through them. The Starlights wiped the tears from their faces, composing themselves quickly.

"An invading power..." The Fireball Princess murmured. She straightened, looking to her Starlights. "Go seek out what has invaded our planet, then bring it back here."

The Starlights nodded once, then immediately too off like the stars they were.

* * *

After two weeks of traveling through space, Serena landed at the edge of Kinmoku's Palace garden, completely destroying a flower bed of blue violets. She de-transformed and shakily stood up, having very little energy after the long journey. It didn't take long for a person with long, midnight black hair to spot her, along with two other people. One with brown hair, and one with silver. They noticed her unsteady stance and rushed toward her.

Serena smiled just before the people could make it to her side. "I made it..." She whispered to herself, and then toppled over onto the ground, unconscious.

* * *

Sailor Star Fighter blinked as she saw the girl fall to the ground. She quickly darted toward the girl and lifted her into her arms. Fighter could see immediately that the girl was in need of rest, and medical treatment. She saw that this girl had cuts all over her arms, legs and a few on her back, as she could see her clothing somewhat torn.

One thing was not be missed: her hair. The girl's hair flowed thickly to her ankles, but it was held a bit by a single bun on the back of her head.

'_Odango...'_

Sailor Star Healer came up from behind Fighter, along with Sailor Star Maker. Healer examined the girl. "She's a bit banged up. You think whatever power source came through here attacked her?"

"Or, she could be the power source that was here." Maker said.

"What? How could she be? She's injured!" Fighter protested.

"Maker does have a point, Fighter." Yaten agreed. "We do not know who she is, or what she is doing here in the palace. I think it is best we take her back, and let her get some rest. When she wakes up, we'll ask her some questions."

Reluctantly, Fighter agreed. She easily picked up the unconscious woman in her arms, and followed her other comrades.

Fighter looked down at the sleeping woman in her grasp. _'Who are you?'_ She wondered, not being able to suppress the memories of Odango, who was missing.

Serena slowly came to, her eyes fluttering open. She began to sit up, when a sharp pain made her stay down.

'_What's going on?' _Serena wondered, looking around at her surroundings. She noticed she was in a white room, where there was a cabinent on the eastern wall, and a small sink under it. Opposite that wall was a dresser. A few chairs along side the bed she was laying on. Other than that, the room was pretty bare_. 'How did I get here?'_

Suddenly, the door opened, and in walked in the person Serena left everything behind for, along with two others.

"Nice to see you awake." Fighter greeted, moving over and sitting in a chair. Even though this wasn't the physical version of Seiya, the one she fell for, she still loved the Sailor Soldier, as well. After all, they were one and the same.

Serena saw Healer and Maker there, too. It took everything Serena had to not reveal herself to them. She couldn't. She left her old life behind, so that she can start anew, and somehow, with any luck, get Fighter to fall in love with her.

"So, who are you?" Maker asked politely, but there was no denying the serious note in his tone.

Serena froze. What was she to say? She hadn't thought of an alias name yet! As Serena frantically began to think, Maker frowned, noticing the girl avoiding her question.

"Well?" Maker asked impatiently.

"I... er... well..." Serena began, and before she could stop herself, she blurted out, "Luna."

At the name, Healer cocked his eye brows. "Luna?"

Serena slowly nodded. "Yes. Luna. Luna Meih."

"Well, Luna, why were you in the palace gardens?" Healer demanded.

Luna did not answer. Because of this, Healer got close to her bed, looking almost menacingly as she towered over her. She repeated her question.

**(A/N: we use Luna now to describe Serena)**

Luna looked to Fighter, as if half expecting her to protest against their questions like she would have as her old self a billion times before, but the scout did nothing.

Luna sighed. "I wanted a change in my life, so I decided to come here, since it has the most beautiful of things here."

"Why would you want a change?" Fighter asked calmly, being the gentle one of the three.

Luna looked straight into Fighter's eyes then. "My life was not fulfilled before." Luna said, and with that, ending any more questions the scouts would have asked.

Fighter stood up, getting the hint that the raven haired girl did not wish to talk anymore. She knew the best way to get answers, was to get to know her, instead of interrogate her.

"Our Princess has decided to come and decide for herself whether or not you are welcome here. It would be wise to respect her." Fighter spoke, and then turned and left the room with her comrades.

A moment later, the fireball princess came in, and gave a serious look to the black haired woman. "Well, Luna, I will be using my power to determine your fate. Please, relax."

She came over to the bed, smiling slightly to the girl. A soft red light formed around the Princess, and she pressed two fingers against Luna's forehead. Luna shut her eyes at the contact.

Princess Kakyuu closed her eyes as well, concentrating on the essence of Luna. She did this for several minutes, and did not find a single threatening thing. The young girl was like an angel. However, nothing of what she truly was, was given off to the fireball princess, and that made her curious.

Princess Kakyuu smiled at Luna and, knowing very well her starlights were listening, said, "You are a royal guest her, Luna Meih. You may stay here as long as you like."

* * *

**More to come! What will Luna's new life be like in the palace? How will she interact with the Starlights? And what are the new powers that Luna will have? Find out soon! :D**


	3. Princes and Assignments

I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters, though I wish with all of my being that I did!

**Bold is for **_**emphasis**_** or A/N**

'_Character thought'_

_Flashback_

* * *

Luna awoke to bright rays of sunlight washing over her face. She slowly sat up in her bed, rubbing her eyes from the sleep that lingered. She took a good look at her room, smiling to herself. Her room was very beautiful. It had a nice large bed with silver bedding up against the northern wall, between two large glass doors that would each lead outside to a small balcony. She had a small bathroom, with a walk-in closet to the east of the room. To the west of the room, she had a dresser and a desk.

Luna walked into her closet and pulled out the nearest dress inside. It was a beautiful dark sapphire dress with thin straps that circle around the upper arm just below the shoulders with a light see through dark blue vei looking part and a thin gold hem. A thick layer of gold was in the middle bodice of the dress, along with a thin layer of gold around the hem of the dress.

**(A/N: I described this terribly! Please look at this picture to see what I mean: .com/photos/melaniekiddofsl/2704599631/****)**

Luna slipped on the dress and then, thankful it wasn't too heavy, gently brushed out her hair and put it into the new hairstyle that mimicked Sailor Pluto's.

Luna was looking in the mirror at herself, to see the changes, when she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in."

A young female maid peaked her head through the door. "M-Miss Luna, Princess K-Kakyuu wishes to meet you in the th-throne room." She said, nervously.

Luna blinked, but nodded with understanding. The maid quickly shut the door and ran off.

Luna bit her lip, unable to hold back a frown of worry. What would the fireball princess want with her?

* * *

Seiya sat on the edge of his bedroom balcony. He strummed his red electric guitar's strings lightly with the pic. Seiya had vowed, a few years ago, to bring something back to Kinmoku, besides his memories. And since it could not be Serena (like he foolishly wished but knew it would not happen), he brought his guitar. He had played music that made her smile, with the guitar and that, in its own, made him a bit happy, but also very, very sad.

In the course of two years, Seiya's love for Serena never lessened, but instead, grew stronger with each passing day. His heart ached at the thought of Serena never loving him as he did her, but he knew better than to believe in a "maybe someday...". She had Darien, the one she truly loved. Why would she want anything else?

He frowned then, as a familiar question made itself known in his mind. Why couldn't he be the one she loved? He knew the answer to this question, but shook it off. It didn't matter now if she loved him or not. He would always love her and no other.

Seiya had a number of reasons for loving Serena. She was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. When he saw the soft, warm light emitting from her star seed during that horrid battle with Galaxia, that only intensified her beauty. She was the purest thing he had ever seen.

Seiya smiled as he remembered how much of a handful the girl was. She was clumsy, and a bit of a cry baby, but Seiya enjoyed these traits about her. She was very fun and one of the funniest people he'd ever met. Despite her childish self, she was strong, brave, and had a mature Sailor Scouts side, and she proved that by the willingness to protect him and the other Starlights at any cost.

And now she was gone.

Seiya clenched his right hand into a fist. The pick in his hand stabbed his flesh enough to draw blood. Serena had disappeared. Her star seed, which had always been warm and gentle, had suddenly gone out. Princess Kakyuu said she wasn't dead and he agreed with that much, at least. When a star seed they recognized or from their galaxy goes out, the Starlights always felt a pinch of cold in their hearts, though it never lasted more than a few seconds.

However, it was different with him and with Serena's star seed. She was the most precious thing to him, and since she was, that cold feeling was long-lasting.

Seiya let out a small sigh, strumming a small tune. _'Wait for me, Odango. I'll find you.' _This, he was sure of. He had vowed he would serach the galaxy for her at dawn. He _**had **_too. He couldn't stomach the idea of sitting here while she would be somewhere she didn't know, alone to this galaxy, and possibly in trouble.

A knock interrupted Seiya's thoughts. He looked to the door. "Come in." He called, and in walked his teammates and friends; Yaten and Taiki.

Yaten wore a medium green shirt with elbow-length sleeves and dark brown (almost black) pants with black boots. Taiki wore a brown shirt with sleeves that stretched to the middle of the fore arm and dark brown pants with boots. Seiya wore something similar: a dark blue long sleeve shirt over black leather pants, boots and a long black cape.

"Seiya, how long are you going to be burdened with this girl?" Taiki asked.

Seiya looked away from them and to his guitar. "Until I am able find her."

"You _**can't**_find her, Seiya! _**She's gone forever**_!" Yaten cried.

"Shut up!" Seiya turned his eyes to Yaten, who inwardly cringed at the sight of his eyes. They were filled with intense pain and anger. Yaten, nor Taiki, had ever seen those eyes from him. "You don't know anything, Yaten! You never have! Hell, you never even believed in her shine like I did! Not until the horrible battle.." Seiya got up from the balcony and went into his room where his friends stood at the door. He tossed his guitar on the bed. "I promised I'd always help her, and I _**will**_ keep my promise."

"At what cost, Seiya? Another broken heart? She'll just want to go back to the man she loves!" Yaten clenched his hands into fists. "She doesn't love you, Seiya!"

Even though Seiya knew that, he still felt a terrible, heart wrenching sting from those words.

"Why won't you--" Yaten began, but a raise of Taiki's hand silenced him.

"Seiya... we all loved Serena in our own way. She was a good friend to us and she saved our lives." Taiki let out a breath slowly. "The Princess knew you would try to run from the planet, Seiya, so she has ordered all three of us to stay on Kinmoku." Seiya opened his mouth to say something, but Taiki continued. "She has also ordered us to stay in our Earth forms."

Silence.

Seiya knew he couldn't disobey his Princess, or he'd be banished from Kinmoku. He would go if he knew of a chance Serena would love him, but he didn't, and he was certain she never would. If he even found her, he'd have to return her to Earth, for that is not only the right thing, but the law of this universe. Nothing foreign could live here. And he couldn't be alone after he deliver her. He knew he wouldn't be able to live on his own.

Yaten turned, after a long period of silence, and left the room. Just as Taiki prepared to leave, he said, "Oh, and our Princess has left you in charge of finding out who that girl is."

Seiya sighed heavily once he was left alone. _'How am I going to deal with this girl?'_ He wondered. It wasn't the first time he had to watch over a new "guest", but he wasn't entirely sure about this one. She was... different. He felt a strange familiarity from her.

Sighing once more, Seiya left the privacy of his room to wander the halls and clear his head. Though, as he left, he forgot to shut his door.

* * *

Luna slowly entered the throne room, looking around as she did. It was a very large room. The walls reached at least forty feet high and were painted a soft white. The ceiling was a rounded archway with many clouds blending of many colors such as orange, red, and yellow. It looked like the sunrise had been painted on the ceiling. The room had a balcony, where guests could mingle above the princess. The floor was a beautiful white marble, as well. Along the east and west walls of the room were four-foot-tall pillars with uniquely designed vases of various colors, and with beautiful flowers packed inside each one. Above the vases on the walls, were past starlights in pairs of three.

Before her sat the fireball princess in a beautiful burgundy dress on her clear throne chair. She had, maybe, ten small steps that led up to her throne. Behind her throne were three large windows that stretched from the ground up to the ceiling. Painted on them were various colored stars. To Luna, whether it was day or night, those stars would always shine brightly.

Luna stepped a few feet before the stairs and, just as she was about to kneel, the fireball princess said, "Please, do not kneel. You are my guest." She left a note in her voice, hinting there was an unspoken meaning behind those words, but she wouldn't say it.

Luna nodded, and folded her hands in front of her dress. "Is there something you wish to speak of, Princess Kakyuu?"

She nodded. "I am the ruler of this planet, Miss Luna, and have been for quite some time. I know you are of not this world, or galaxy." Princess Kakyuu looked to the girl, who had tensed slightly (though she was trying to hold it back), then continued at the silence of the girl. "Do you know anything about this world, Luna?" She asked.

Luna shook her head. "I... I only know that the Starlights are from here."

Kakyuu studied the girl for a moment, then let out a small sigh. "I assume you will not tell me the answers as to who you are, why you are here, where you are from, and other such things?" A moment of silence was the only answer the princess received. The princess stretched a little on her throne. "Well, I have assigned you to Prince Seiya, one of the thee Star Guardians of Kinmoku."

Luna blinked. "Prince Seiya?" Her voice was full of confusion.

Princess Kakyuu blinked. "Oh, I suppose you do not know," She cleared her throat. "Well, Miss Luna, a few years ago, Chaos--who had used the most powerful Sailor Scout, Galaxia-- attacked and destroyed this world. The star seeds of everyone were captured." Her face grim at the memory.

"You see, Luna, I fled from this universe to find the Light of Hope, the only thing able to save our universes. I did this knowing my Starlights would follow me. My Starlights helped the Sailor Soldiers of the neighboring universe on a small, but beautiful planet, named Earth, and defeated Chaos. Where Chaos is right now is uncertain, but it does not matter. Just as Serena Tsukino, the leader of the Sailor Scouts and the Moon Princess of that universe, said, 'Let us believe in the ones who love their world.'"

Kakyuu let out a breath. "When we had left Earth, and came back to Kinmoku. We rebuilt our world. It took a little while, but it got done. However, my Starlights had changed. All three of them had a piece of their heart missing. You see, they yearned for their lives on Earth. So, I bestowed upon them them the ability to make them princes of this world, if only to use their Earth forms. However, they still turn into female Sailor Soldiers." _'Until the time is right to give them their final transformation,'_ Princess Kakyuu silently added.

Luna nodded as she remembered some bits and pieces of the battle... especially the heart wrenching moments where she lost all her scouts and nearly the Starlights.

"Is there anything you would like me to do, Princess Kakyuu?" Luna asked, trying to change the subject so the fireball princess would not remember such painful memories.

Princess Kakyuu smiled at the girl. "Well, for now, since we do not know anything about you, you are our guest. So, please, be gentle towards Prince Seiya. He will be your close companion during your stay. Hopefully, you two will become friends. And, if luck is on your side, the other Starlights, as well."

Luna smiled. "I will try my best to be good friends with them, Princess Kakyuu."

"You are dismissed then, Miss Luna."

With the princess's permission, and with a cheerful, hopeful smile, Luna left the throne room.

* * *

Luna walked down the series of hallways. She wasn't heading anywhere in particular, just enjoying the palace. After all, she _**was**_a guest here, was she not? And as such, she had to get to know her surroundings.

Luna folded her hands behind her back._ 'Seiya...' _She closed her eyes as she walked. _'Seiya, do you ever miss my old self? Do you even remember her?'_

She re-opened her eyes to find herself completely and utterly lost **(A/N: LOL! A true Serena trait)**._'Where am I?'_ Serena wondered, looking around. That's when she spotted an open door. Unable to stop herself, she let her curiousity lead her to the door of the room. When she saw no one inside, and no one around to see her enter, she quietly slipped inside.

The room, she suspected, belonged to a male. The walls were dark blue like the midnight sky with shining white stars (how they shined, they did not know) painted on the walls. There was a bed in the left corner and, to the right of the room, glass doors that led to a balcony. A closet to the right of the doors and a dresser beside it. To the left of the room was a private bathroom. As she walked inside the room, she noticed just beside the bedroom door were three shelves on the wall, containting... music papers?

Luna walked over to the shelves, seeing different sheets of music that had been written. The first two she read were sorrowful, and they tore at her heart because, they were basically dedicated to a broken heart. She skimmed through more songs, some about love, some about happiness, and then, she found something rather interesting. At the bottom of the pile was a song in a white folder. Luna took it out, and immediately let out a small gasp at what she read. "Search for your love - Threelights."

Luna smiled, reading over the notes, as she could remember Seiya singing this at the last concert she went to, while he had been on Earth.

Luna turned and headed toward the bed to read more, when she saw an eletric, red guitar laying on the bed. She blinked and, setting the folder on the bed, she reached over and grazed her fingers over the strings of the guitar. _'Seiya... do you ever play music dedicated to me?' _She thought, picking up the guitar to look at it, with fond memories of his singing and performances.

Suddenly, something didn't sit right with her. She didn't feel like an innocent girl looking at precious artifacts of the past, but now a girl who had been caught red handed stealing from a bank. She turned to see if she really was being watched like she felt, then gasped.

Before her stood a handsome Seiya, his face was lit with slight anger.

"What are you doing in my room?"

* * *

**Ohhhh! Luna got caught, Luna got caught! How will Seiya handle this? And how will they get along?**


	4. If You Teach, You Learn

_**I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. Please enjoy chapter two :D!**_

_**Bold for A/N or ephasis**_

_'Character thought'_

_Flashback_

* * *

Seiya stared at the woman in his room. How could she just barge into his room and look through his things--he noticed this, because papers that were not on his bed sure were now--he couldn't fathom.

He saw her pale as she noticed his presence and her violet eyes bulged slightly.

"Uhm... er... well..." She stuttered. When she couldn't get the words out, she became quiet.

Seiya raised an eyebrow. "Well?"

Luna took a breath, then let it out slowly. "I... I got lost, wandering the halls... and then I found the door open and I just..."

"Got curious and decided to snoop around in my room?" Seiya finished for her.

Luna furrowed her eyebrows as she frowned. "I apologize for not being able to control my impulses. Good day." She set down the guitar gently on the bed, then turned and began to pass him through the doorway, but he caught her arm just before she could leave.

"What?" She turned and looked at him, half inside the room, and half outside.

"...I was assigned to be your companion for as long as you stay here."

Luna nodded once. "Yes, I know. Princess Kakyuu told me."

Seiya blinked, slightly surprised. She wasn't here an entire day, and she has talked to the princess?

"I spoke with her, not too long ago..." Luna freed herself from his grip, and looked at him head on. "I know I am just some alien to you, some girl who arrived with many secrets, but..." Luna stared directly into Seiya's eyes. "I want to at least try to get along! Can I have that chance, Prince Seiya?"

Seiya blinked in surprise. For a moment, her attitude reminded Seiya of... Serena.

Sighing, Seiya smiled to the girl. "No."

Luna's eyes widened in shock. "What?! Why not!"

"I don't want you to call me a prince."

Luna stood there for a moment, processing what he meant and then...

She smiled. A big, warm smile that reached from the bottom of her heart to the depths her eyes.

"Thank you."

'_Her smile reminds me a little of... Odango.'_ Seiya thought to himself as he saw her silently leave.

* * *

Luna wandered outside, finally finding an exit from the castle. She found herself in a vast courtyard of grass, flowers, and pavement. There were swirls of slightly glittered pavement around several little and large circles of flowers. Each circle had a variety of colors, creating little pieces of the rainbow. Off in the distance, in the middle of the garden, was a green marble gazebo. Fifteen feet away from it, at the four corners, were perfect water fountains. Before each water fountain was a bench.

_**(gazebo: .**__**)**_

Luna thought it was the most beautiful garden she had ever seen. She began walking through the garden, along the pavement, smiling softly to herself. Luna found herself seated on one of the little benches and allowed her mind wander off in thought.

She thought about her friends on Earth. Mina, Amy, Rei, Lita, Amara, Michelle, Trista and Hotaru (though both of them stood at the Gates of Time to watch over and protect "Destiny")

She missed her most trusted friends dearly. How were they doing? Did they miss her as much as she missed them? She's been here a whole day, and even though she's just graduated from high school a few months ago, she wasn't used to life without her friends. She had her communicator, but who knows if it would work? She was in a completely different galaxy! And even if it _**did**_, she knew they wouldn't recognise her. I mean, how would they? Luna used a powerful amount of disguise power to shield her true identity. She wore her hair in Sailor Pluto's style, and it was the color of midnight black that almost put Seiya's to shame; she also had violet eyes that outshone Hotaru's (of course, she used contacts for that). She even used her disguise power to alter her voice.

Luna sighed. She missed those girls, true, but she did not regret her decision. She left Earth to be with the one she loved. She sacrificed everything: her non-existing lover's love for Darien, her future as the Queen of Crystal Tokyo, and her future child, Rini. Luna often wondered about her ex-guardian. Was she mad at her former master? Luna debated, but found the answer to be most likely. After all, everything everyone had fought for had been half in vain. Luna stubbornly believed, though, that since Earth was their home, fighting for it alone, regardless of the future, was enough.

Thinking about the harsh battles to keep the Earth safe reminded her of the battle with Galaxia and a very kind yet somewhat arrogant Starlight pursued her, knowing she was in love with another. Truth be told, Serena Tsukino never fell in love with Darien Chiba. She let Princess Serenity's love shine through for Prince Endymion. Luna only hung in there because everyone told her it was the right thing to do, that the Earth's future depended on her marriage to Darien, become Queen, and rule the galaxy in what seemed to be forever in peace.

But in the end, Luna had a change of heart and a change of will to live her life. She had sacrificed a lot to keep that planet safe. She gave up living a normal teenage life to become Sailor Moon and save Earth. She gave her life a few times, also, to save Earth. She never tried to be selfish when it came to decisions of being a Sailor Scout, a past Princess, or a future Queen. She thought that since it was protecting and ensuring safety to everyone else, it would be fine. She thought she could do it... But she couldn't.

She gave in to one selfish wish: the wish to change and come to Kinmoku where she was sure to start a new life; and, with all the hope in her heart, have Seiya fall in love with the new her. She was not unconfident that he could love her old self again (if he had stopped loving her), but she could no longer be that person. Yes, everything would be much smoother than she expected it will be during her (permanant) stay on Kinmoku, but even though she was sure Seiya wouldn't contact the Sailor Scouts of the Milky Way Galaxy, she wasn't entirely sure that the other two Starlights or Princess Kakyuu would keep the secret.

Why did she abandon everything for Seiya? Simple. She loved Seiya. She loved him since the first time he called her that silly pet name, 'Odango'. Though she tried to deny it, and bury her feelings, she knew she loved him. His playful nature was like a magnet for Luna, drawing her in. He was a bit egotistical, but normally that was just playfulness that made her smile. Seiya was a very fun person, too. The only date he had taken her on, was on Earth and was special to Luna. That day was the most memorable day of her life. Seiya was always caring toward her, too. Whenever she was down, he seemed to have lifted her spirits with ease. He was the greatest person Luna had ever met.

Yet, there was one thing that astounded Luna: Seiya's love. His love for her was so much more than she knew, but she caught glimpses of it through his eyes and in his smile. He had loved her old self so much that when she silently, and regrettably, rejected him, she saw the pain in his eyes. It had hurt her so much to know she had hurt him, but at the time, she had thought she was doing the right thing. Oh, how she had been wrong.

Luna looked up to the sky, sighing once more as she let her thoughts float away on a soft gust of wind. Kinmoku was a lot like Earth, with the blue sky, the sun, beautiful green grass... However, Luna technically knew nothing of the planet. She didn't know the court system, how Princess Kakyuu ruled, the laws, or the way of the people... hell, she didn't even recognise any of the flowers in the garden! Luna wondered when she would learn.

There were times she had no desire to learn things; but most times, she did. Luna had brilliantly convinced everyone in her life she was a ditzy crybaby who hated to study and couldn't walk two blocks without falling. However, that was only a facade. In secret, Luna had studied and was ten points above Ami's IQ. She had arranged to take private lessons after school for an hour or two (that's how come she got so many detentions), and had the school give her fake test grades and not minding that she flunked all of her "normal" classes. She was acing her private classes and she had silently prided herself in that.

No one had known of her secret schooling. Not even her ex-guardian. She kept it quiet because she knew she had to act like the ditzy crybaby for everyone. Maybe not for the Outer Scouts (though she did anyway), but for her family, Darien, and the Inner Scouts, she did. When she met them, she sensed insecurity from them and they needed something to make them feel better about themselves. Thus, Luna had pretended to be inferior to the other scouts. She didn't mind as long as she could get her studies and work done.

Luna sighed, feeling a warm breeze wash over her. It felt so... nice, being out here. Making an unconscious decision, Luna laid back on the bench and curled up. _'I'll just rest my eyes a moment.' _She thought, though in truth, she fell into a deep sleep and wouldn't wake until the next morning.

Little did Luna know that the wish to learn more about Kinmoku was soon to come true.

* * *

"WHAT?!" Yaten exclaimed, his hands slamming on the table in the dining hall.

"I said, I wish for you, Seiya, and Taiki to teach Luna Meih about Kinmokian society. Learning our language, writing, origin... everything." The fireball princess repeated.

"Why? She's an outsider, not a guest! We don't know a thing about her!"

"Exactly. You teach her, and in return, learn from her."

"But, Princess!" Yaten began to object (he seriously didn't like the idea of being around an "alien" stranger), but she was silenced by Princess Kakyuu raising her right hand.

"No buts, Yaten. You will do as I say." She said firmly.

Taiki examined his Princess closely. "Do you have any idea of who she could be, or where she could be from?"

Princess Kakyuu thought a moment. Oh yes, she had an idea, but she knew she could not inform her Starlights of this. "We'll see."

Seiya stared at his Princess a moment, and suspected her of knowing something when she didn't give a definate answer. But, he would trust in his Princess and do as she said.

Seiya excused himself from the table and left in search of this Luna Meih. By this time, it was late evening and, unknown to Seiya, Luna had slept through at least half of the day. Seiya checked in the room she was assigned, but she wasn't there. Seiya traveled through the palace, seeing if she wandered anywhere while exploring, but he couldn't find her. When he couldn't, he got a little anxious. He double checked some places before wandering outside.

Seiya sighed as he walked along the pavement, his eyes searching for the raven haired girl, but his mind was elsewhere. His thoughts were on the lovely, golden haired, angel that was missing from her galaxy. He remembered the smile that melted his heart and those beautiful cerulean blue eyes that expressed more than anyone else...

Seiya clenched his hands into fists. Where was she? Seiya couldn't stand the thought of his Odango missing. What had happened on Earth to make her disappear? How come Darien didn't keep his promise to protect and watch over her? How were the scouts faring in this situation?

Seiya's thoughts were cut off by a sweet, angelic whisper that caught on the wind and floated just barely into his hearing range.

"Seiya."

Seiya's head whipped in the direction in which he heard the voice. There, just ahead of him, was the gazebo and what appeared to be a body on one of the benches. Seiya's instincts kicked in and he ran to the gazebo, thinking someone was hurt, but what he saw made him freeze in place, and various thoughts runs through his mind.

There, laying on the bench, was Luna. She appeared to be sleeping (she got over that goofy way of sleeping). Her hair was scattered around her, almost covering her like a blanket. Seiya, slowly getting over his surprise, reached out and ran his fingers through her dark hair. It was softer than any fine silk and thicker than his own. Seiya found that the softness reminded him of his Odango's hair. He barely touched Odango's hair, but when he had, it was the softest thing in the galaxy. Nothing had ever compared to it. And now... Luna's did.

Seiya noticed the girl curl up more and saw that she was getting cold, though she (somehow) wasn't waking.

"Seiya..." Her voice whispered again.

Seiya blinked at the sleeping girl. _'Why is she dreaming of me?'_ he wondered. Shaking the thought away, he bent down and gently picked her up, holding her in his arms. _'She's so light...' _He turned away and quickly but carefully walked out of the gardens and into the palace. He brought her to her room and gently laid her on her bed. Seiya watched her sleeping form stir slightly, but not enough to wake.

"Good night, Luna." He murmured, covering her up, and then leaving her room to rest. After all, her teaching begins tomorrow, and she'll need all the rest she can get, before being taught by a loud mouth Yaten.

* * *

_**Sorry it took so long! Forgive me XD! I'm working on chapter 4 at this ver moment! :P You'll see it soon, promise!**_


End file.
